


A Summer of Firsts

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: In the work I imagine the making of Call Me By Your Name through the actors eyes. From their first to their first kiss and all the other moments Timothee and Armie share during the summer of 2016. I draw from their interviews during the press tour and my own imagination.





	1. Timmy arrives in Crema.

Did you ever feel like people don’t get you? That they just don’t understand that you might want to do what they think you should do? Everyone is driving me crazy lately with all their unsolicited advice and opinions on my life. My mom, dad, sister, and Brian think I need a girlfriend. I do not what a girlfriend. That is the last thing on my mind. I love my family, but I need some space.

That’s why I’m happy to have this job filming in some little town in Italy for the summer. I will get a break from everyone at home and probably eat some really good food. I arrive at my rented apartment in Crema early in the morning. The apartment is above a bakery, so it smells delicious. I will check that out that later. I’m nervous about my co-star. From reading the script of this movie I know it will only work if we can get along to fake the intimacy. I hope he’s not an asshole. But I trust Luca and he assured me he found the perfect person to play Oliver and I trust that. 

 

The first meeting:

For a few weeks I explore Crema and the surrounding area. I ride my bike around the beautiful countryside. I’m really enjoying the peaceful nature of the scenery and the alone time. I learn to speak passible Italian. I also spend a lot of time taking piano lesson. I know that I need to master these pieces that are such a big part of film. My teacher, Roberto, is very patient with me. I am still awaiting the arrival of my co-star Armie Hammer.   
I laughed when Luca told me his name.   
“That can’t be his real name.” I say to Luca  
“Timmy, everything about this man is real. You’ll see.” I hate when Luca is cryptic. 

Two days later I’m at a piano lesson when the door to the room bursts open and Armie struts into the room. I know it is him because I googled him. The man was huge. A giant! The pictures online did not prepare for how big he was. I was dumbstruck for a minute looking at him.  
“You’re Tim, right?” He said in a deep voice that totally matched his body. He shakes my hand. Even his hands are huge.  
“Yeah Armie, nice to meet you” I stammer. Something about this man is making me nervous.  
“Uh, I’m kind of right in the middle of this ah, piano lesson.” I say. “Can we meet up a bit later?”   
“Yeah, Yeah man. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lesson. I’ll be around. Find me when you are done.” He says with a casual wave of his hand and walks out the door. I might be trouble. I think myself as I watch his giant body walk away.   
“Timothee” Roberto, trying to get my attention. “Back to the lesson.”

 

First Kiss:

Armie’s apartment was in the same building as mine. We spent the next few days getting to know each other. Since I been in Crema for a while I knew where to get the best everything. I took him my favorite coffee shop, dinner restaurant, bar. It was like starting a new relationship, a feeling out process. I liked him. He was not an asshole at all. He was warm and funny and extremely handsome. I was having a hard time getting over his hotness. The truth is I haven’t been attracted to another man in very long time. 

I first understood I was attracted to guys when I was a in freshman in high school. May best friend, Nick and were so desperate to get attention from the girls in our class that we practiced kissing each other so we were ready to kiss the girls and impress them with our expertise. I enjoyed kissing Nick, but I never wanted to fuck him. It’s been 3 years since I’ve had sex with a guy. I wanted to fuck Armie Hammer. I could imagine his giant body over mine. His big hands touching me. 

One morning Luca decided we should have our first rehearsal. I agreed we needed to rehearse because I felt a bit unprepared for this shoot. I don’t know what me has apprehensive I’ve read the book and memorized the script. I’m totally prepared for this role. Yet I’m not. We meet Luca at the villa. He leads us outside into the massive backyard of the house.   
“Okay, boys. Let’s have a rehearsal of page 87.” He says.  
I turn to that page in my script and I see it’s the scene in which Elio and Oliver have their first kiss.   
Okay… Here we go. Armie gives me wink because he has seen what we are supposed to rehearse.   
“Go ahead.” Luca encourages us. “Sit down there and do it.”   
Armie and I obediently get down in the grass and faced each other. Like lovers in bed, I think to myself.   
I must have looked like I didn’t know what to do, which I didn’t, because Armie put his hand on my neck and pulled me forward. He didn’t say anything but, without hesitation put his lips on mine. I admired his confidence. His lips were soft and warm on mine. The kiss was soft and gentle despite the firm the grip o on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. 

He’s still kissing me. I don’t really want him to stop. He didn’t seem like he was about to stop. I’m kissing a stranger. A male stranger. And I’m getting turned on. His mouth opens a bit, his tongue encouraging mine to do the same. His lounge touches my teeth.   
“Armie” I sigh as his mouth continues to assault mine. I don’t want to stop doing this. I put my hands in his hair and we continue to kiss each other. My cock is getting hard. I know I need to stop this before it goes farther then what either of us intended. I pull away and put my hand on his chest to push him away. We both stare at each other breathless, neither one of us knowing what to say.   
“Hey.” He says looking around “Where’s Luca?”

 

The first time with the shorts:

After that rehearsal we spend the rest of say in wardrobe fittings. Elio’s clothes are simple. Shorts, T-shirts, jeans. Oliver’s wardrobe seems to be causing Armie distress. He is refusing to come out of the makeshift fitting room, which is just a closet with the doorway covered by a curtain.   
“Armie come out. We need to see if adjustments need to be made.” Luca barks impatiently.   
“I’m not coming out. This is ridiculous.” I’m curious to see what him has so upset.  
“Come out.” I try. “Let’s see.”   
“Ughh” He sighs but pulls back the curtain and steps out. I immediately laugh. He has on the shortest shorts I’ve ever seen. They are way too short for someone so tall. There is not much spare fabric. If the shorts would shift or ride up at all, it’s a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen. But maybe I wouldn’t mind that. I can’t look anymore because I’m laughing so hard.  
“I hate you.” He says and goes back into the fitting room closing the curtain tightly.


	2. Armie arrives in Crema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as chapter 1 but from Armie's point of view as he arrives in Crema and meets his co star

Armie arrives in Crema

Thank goodness I’m in Italy and I can smoke right outside the Milan airport terminal while I wait for my ride to Crema. The flight from New York was long. I couldn’t fall asleep and those damn nicotine patches were useless. Maybe I’m just stressed. I have been working with Liz to help her open a second bakery. I love her very much but sometimes I feel like trapped. I’m hoping to get a bit rest in this tiny town in which I’m about spend the next six weeks. Luca sure has made it seem like paradise while talking me into taking this role. I’m not totally convinced it’s right for me but Luca’s passion for the project was obvious. I’m concerned about my co-star. Some inexperienced kid. Luca assured me was a talented actor and I trust that. I’m very happy when I arrive at my rented apartment and can hopefully get some sleep before going to set and meeting this Timothee person. I wonder if this whole building smells like bread or just my apartment directly above the bakery?

 

The first meeting:

I meet Luca for coffee in the morning and he takes me to the set.   
“You’ve got to be kidding?” I say when he points to a pair of ancient looking bikes. “We’re riding to the set?”  
“Yes, we are riding the VILLA.” He emphasizes. “I know you read the script; you knew there would be a lot of riding. You might get used to it.” He gets on one the bikes and I have no choice but to follow. I hope I don’t kill him before this over.  
It wasn’t a bad ride. The countryside is beautiful and peaceful. Maybe I will get used to this. We arrive at this rundown looking villa which is the primary filming location. It is massive with a huge yard.   
“Go ahead and explore around.” Luca tells me. “I have to check on some things. I think Timmy is the house having a lesson.”   
I take the time to explore the place. I walk around the grounds for a few minutes then head inside. The house is lovely on the inside. I’m surprised that I like it so much. I hear piano music coming from somewhere. I follow the sound. I push open the door to the room from where the music is coming and see, who I assume is Timothee Chalamet, concentrating over playing this music.   
“Hey, You’re Timmy, right?”   
The music stops and Timmy’s lifts his head and I’m struck by his face, it’s pretty. He’s young but there is something about him. I’m not sure what I expected but he’s not what I expected.   
“Hi, yeah Armie. I’m in the middle of this of this, ah, piano lesson. Can we meet up later?”  
“Yeah Yeah man. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lesson, find me when you’re finished.” I say and turn and leave the room. I just barged in there like an ass and interrupted everything. I hope he doesn’t hold that against me. I need a cigarette. 

The first kiss:

Timmy and I spend the next few days hanging out together. He’s apparently been here for a few weeks before I arrived to learn Italian and learn the piano pieces. He knows a lot about Crema. He shows me where to get a good drink and a good meal. We ride our bikes around. I am getting used to riding the bike. Luca was right about that. And about Timmy. I like him very much. He is young but he is totally an old soul. I can see the passion he has for movies. He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever known. I haven’t been this attracted to another guy since high school. I lost my virginity to Vince. Vince was the typical cute jock whom all the girls wanted to be with. They didn’t know I had him first. Anyway, that was a long time and I thought those feelings were behind me. Certainly, I haven’t been thinking about men since I’ve been with Liz. She is my world and I’ve haven’t wanted anyone else, but I’m attracted to Timmy. I’m not sure if this will be help or hurt during these intimate scenes that I’m already nervous about. 

We arrived on set and Luca said we would spend the morning rehearsing and the afternoon in wardrobe. It was about time Timmy and I did a rehearsal. Luca lead us the back yard of the villa.   
“Okay boys, I want you to rehearse page 87.” He says. I turn that page in my script and I see that it is the scene in which Elio and Oliver first kiss. “Go ahead, get on the ground there and do it.” Luca seems extra feisty today for some reason. Neither of us argue with him. We sit on the grass facing each other. I have no idea how to go about this without making it awkward. I get the idea that Timmy hasn’t a clue what do here, so I guess it’s up to me to lead. I put my had on his neck to bring his face close mine and I just go for it. My lips land softly on his. I haven’t kissed another man in a long time. His lips feel nice and warm. I don’t want to move to fast or scare him, but Luca hasn’t called cut so I we keep kissing. To my surprise, I like this very much. He seems innocent but I get he’s not. I use my tongue to get him to part his lips. I suddenly want more of him. My tongue touches his teeth and I hear him gasp my name. Good. Now I know he’s feeling something too. He pulls away from me and puts his hand on my chest to stop me. I don’t really want to stop but it’s probably best we stop since I can feel cock stiffen in my shorts.   
“Hey,” I look around. “Where’s Luca?”

 

The first time with the shorts:

 

At least we spend the afternoon doing something boring and annoying to take my off that hot kiss. I hate wardrobe fitting. Nothing ever fits properly without being heavily altered. It’s not they don’t know how tall I am before I get on set. I’m in the make-shirt fitting room, which is a closet with a curtain, looking at myself in the mirror. I can’t believe they expect me to wear these shorts. They are way to short for me. I can’t believe they had me try these on. Anyone with eyes can see they too small. If I’m not careful my balls will be hanging out.   
“Come out now Armie and let me see.” Luca demands.   
“I’m not coming out, this is ridiculous Luca!”   
“Come on.” I hear Timmy say, “Let’s see.”  
I pull back the curtain and show them. Timmy starts laughing and I instantly hate him. His wardrobe is normal looking clothes, not short shorts. He turns away still laughing.   
“I hate you.” I say to him and close the curtain.


End file.
